Cold Feet
by SeMorgan
Summary: A song fic I made because I'm pretty down myself


Craig stared after the small blond that had just walked right past him without a smile, or even an adorable 'hello' form those pink lips. The black haired frowned, and turned to walk after the boy he had confessed to on Valentine's Day. Hadn't the twitch said that he loved him back? Maybe Tweek had been too caught up with his paranoid thoughts to notice him. Yeah, that was probably it. He called out after what he assumed to be his boyfriend, but the blond continued to walk away. Craig felt his chest hurt, and continued to walk a bit faster. Had he done anything to make the coffee addict mad at him?

_du har gått mæ hus førrbi__  
__men æ håpa du kan se mæ_

_You have walked past my house.__  
__B__ut I hope that you can see me._

Craig jogged to catch up with Tweek, and smiled a rare smile down at his blonde. The spaz stared a shyly up at the black haired, and brushed his hair behind his left ear.

"I d-didn't NGH hear you c-calling C-Craig. ACK sorry…" The twitchy blonde apologized with a pink blush spreading across his cheeks. The taller teen smirked. Of course the blond hadn't heard him. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong. And he knew Tweek would never do anything to hurt his feelings. So with a warm feeling building up from his stomach, he grabbed Tweek's hand as they walked to class. The blush on the honey blond teen's cheeks turned a color deeper, and Craig couldn't help but smirk. Tweek's small reactions to his actions made him sooo happy. He wanted nothing more than to keep the spaz in his messenger bag and take him with him everywhere. Tweek was his now, and only his. There was no one else, just him and his Tweek.  
Still, how the blond would look away from Craig's eyes made him slightly worried. It also worried him when the blond wouldn't hold his hand firmly back. He would have to ask Tweek 'bout that after English class.

_førr du har gjort mæ lykkelig og frekk__  
__så frekk at æ tør be dæ__  
__om alt du e__  
__og har__  
__svar_

_Because you have made me happy__  
__and so mean that I dare __ask you__  
__about everything you are__  
__and own__  
__answer me._

The Tucker boy waited patiently outside the school for the Tweak boy. He had decided to follow his small boyfriend home, and he took another drag of his cigarette. Lunch that day had been uncomfortable for both boys. Craig couldn't help but feel like the twitchy teen didn't want to meet his eyes. The day had been another disappointment after the other. Not only had the beautiful blond kept a distance between them, but he refused kisses form the older boy. It made the black haired boy with the chullo confused and worried. Shouldn't they as boyfriends at least look at each other? As the caffeine addict meet up with the noriette, Craig once again tried to take the others hand. A smirk spread across his lips as the honey blond blushed and held the other's hand back. They walked in silence, and Craig pulled his boyfriend closer as they approached the blond boy's house. Tweek bit his lip, and stared at his feet. Two awkward minutes passed before Craig decided to let go of the others hand. Tweek smiled softly at Craig and whispered something that sounded like an apology. The blond pulled away and headed for the door, and Craig stared after the boy that had left a sinking feeling inside him. Wasn't the smaller teen going to invite him inside? Tweek used invite him in all the time around this time, since his parents worked. Things had changed between them. Craig just hoped his coffee addict wasn't getting second thoughts on their relationship.

_om æ e her__  
__når æ ska__  
__får æ nærm mæ dine røtter__  
__har føttern dine__  
__kun blitt kald__  
__eller har du fått kalde føtter_

_If I'm here__  
__when I'm supposed to__  
__could I approach your roots__  
__have you__r__ feet__  
__just turned cold__  
__or have you gotten cold feet.__  
__  
_The week passed by in a blur. Every day the black haired would desperately try to talk to Tweek, and the blond wouldn't meet his eyes. They had to talk to each other in their classes, and the Tucker boy continued to walk the Tweak boy home. But every day the couple seemed to get more and more distant form each other. Not that Craig wanted them to, but he just couldn't get the blond to talk to him. It seemed he was the only one trying to make their relationship work, and it was hard for him.

_æ vil gjerne heng med__  
__førr æ vil gjern__e se kem vi e__  
__og ka vi kan bli__  
__i lag_

_I really want to tag along__  
__because I really want to see who we are__  
__and what we can become__  
__together_

Two weeks turned to three weeks. The blond still didn't seem too happy with the almost stalkerish boyfriend he had. But what could he do? This shit was making both boys depressed and moody. Still, Craig did all he could. He tried to keep his distance, giving his boyfriend some space. He tried to keep himself from kissing the cute blond in the middle of the halls. He had to wait patiently for the smaller boy to get comfortable with their relationship. He tried to not punch people that talked to him for more than five minutes. But that wasn't the type of boyfriend Craig Tucker was.

_æ lar vær å tæll ned i håp om at det ska gå __fortere__  
__å kom tilbake til__  
__alt som æ e__  
__og har__  
__svar__  
_

_I do not count down as I hope time will pass by quickly  
and go back to  
everything that I am  
and own  
answer me._

"C-Craig?"

It had been three days since they last had spoken to each other. Craig had assumedthat Tweek had decided to break up with him, but that he didn't have the courage to tell him. He had spent the weekend brokenhearted alone, refusing to talk to any of their friends. He felt a small spark of hope as he turned around to face Tweek. The blond boy rubbed his left arm with his right hand looking at his feet. Craig held his breath and waited for Tweek to continue. The petite blond bit his lip and tried to speak up.

" I-I'm really sorry… I-I Love you "The dark haired boys eyes beamed down at the smaller figure. So Tweek had been shy, well it didn't matter. Before he could wrap his arms around the smaller figure and kiss him on the top of his head, Tweek decided to continue.

" ILoveyoubutI'mnot- not NGH ready jet!"

The boys stared into each other's eyes. The Tucker boy stared at his now ex-boyfriend. The blond gently stroke his hand over the raven's cheek, before he ran down the halls and out of Craig Tucker's sight. The only thing on his mind at that time was the look of pain in the honey haired boy. His hands turned into fists as he walked out of South Park high, and towards his house.

_om æ e her__  
__når æ ska__  
__får æ nærm mæ dine røtter__  
__har føttern dine__  
__kun blitt kald__  
__eller har du fått kalde føtter_

_If I'm here__  
when I'm supposed to__  
could I approach your roots__  
have your feet__  
just turned cold__  
or have you gotten cold feet._


End file.
